


Reconciliation

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Porn with Feelings, also Justice, he doesn't directly have an appearance but h'es still V. Important to their relationship of course, there's a whole lotta love with these two dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: Six months post-Kirkwall fallout.Hawke couldn't bring himself to run away with Anders back then, but he's had time to think, and really--their reunion was inevitable. That kind of love isn't found easily, and it certainly isn't something either of them want to let go of.





	Reconciliation

The inn is like any other—full of patrons, chatting and drinking and sharing a good meal. The fires roar on one side of the room while the bartender happily pours drinks on the other. Most of the tables are full. It’s a cheery place despite the shit going down in Thedas. Maybe that’s why everyone’s getting their joy where they can.

It’s been six months since Kirkwall. He hasn’t seen any of his friends since they all split off several weeks after the fight with Meredith. They realized a large group would be much more recognizable than each of them on their own, especially with the templars actively looking for them. The bastards already have their hands full with the Circles rebelling, so they should really leave him and his friends out of it, but when have templars ever done the sensible thing? Thankfully, he still has Jax with him, though the beast is currently upstairs in the room Hawke had already bought for the week.

It didn’t take much after the Circles got word of the occurrences in Kirkwall. He’s proud, really. They shouldn’t have to put up with any of that and he’s been doing what he can to help them thus far. But he knows he can do more.

Hawke throws his hood back and shakes the water from his cloak. The rain had started shortly after he left this morning to deliver a message in the town over and it still hadn't stopped. A quick scan of the busy room doesn’t tell him anything; there are too many people here to spot someone quickly, so he makes his way to the bar. He averts his eyes from other patrons in case someone recognizes him. Recognition as the Champion can be a bit of a mixed bag nowadays and he’d rather remain anonymous tonight.

“What can I get ya?”

Hawke rattles off the first type of ale he spots on the shelves and orders whatever stew they’ve got. He’s never been a picky eater, and he’s hungry. While the man is busy, Hawke turns to look at what he’s got. The faces near the firelight are easiest to see, but sadly none are the person he’s been looking for. His hunches have always been good, but after two nights of this, he can’t help but doubt in his instincts.

“There you are.”  The man returns with a large bowl of stew and an even larger mug of ale. “And you might wanna watch it. Guy starin’ at you from the corner.”

Hawke swivels to look in the direction the man indicates and barely catches the culprit turning back around to hide conspicuously in the shadows.

He knows it’s him instantly.

He swipes his bowl and mug from the counter and zigzags through the crowd, making his way to the lone table in the corner on the edges of the room.  He slides onto the bench opposite the man.  “Come here often?”

Anders, for his part, seems shocked that Hawke noticed him, though it quickly shifts to nervousness. A shy smile appears despite it all and Hawke’s heart feels lighter. “I was afraid you’d see me if I stared too long. I didn’t wish to bother you.”

“You’d never bother me.”

And for the first time in _years_ , an awkward silence passes over them and Hawke finds that he can't think of a single, clever quip to ease the tension. Even during the weeks—months—leading up to the fight against the templars and Anders making his stand, they were never like this. The silence might have been strained, but it was unspoken that it wasn’t because of _them_.

Hawke hates it.

He’s always been good with people, but this is harder. Tact might be good in this situation, but then again, tact has never been his strong suit when it comes to the man he loves.

“It looks like your plan has been working,” Hawke comments, absentmindedly stirring the spoon in his stew.

“Yes. Better than I’d hoped. It seems most Circles were also at their breaking point. I’ve helped a few so far, and I intend to lend my aid to as many of them as I can.”

“I know. That’s how I found you actually.” Anders’s shocked face makes him laugh. “Even without your phylactery, you’re not too difficult to track if you look hard enough.”

“Well I suppose I don’t mind if it’s you tracking me.”

The words slip out easily, but uncertainty soon overtakes his face. A warm shiver runs its course up Hawke’s spine. Flirting is second nature to them and he’s missed it. He’s missed him.

He really takes a look at the man he shared his life with not too long ago. Anders has tried his best keeping up with his beard, but he still nicks that _one_ spot right on his jaw. His clothes are much of the same, though looking even more worse for wear than when he lived in Darktown. He supposes that’s to be expected of a man on the run. Hawke’s sure he doesn’t look his best either. The dark circles under Anders’s eyes don’t bode well either and the observations are getting harder to absorb.

“You look thin,” Hawke comments, and it’s almost an understatement. Anders has always been thin, but the past six months have really taken a toll and Hawke has half a mind to not let him leave without putting some weight back on.

“I suppose I am. I haven’t had much time to peek at a looking glass lately.” A callback to one of their first conversations and Hawke hates that he’s brushing this off. He always did have a bad habit of using humor to deflect the severity of an issue. Not that Hawke is much better.

“Here.” Hawke picks up the soup bowl and plops it across the table. Anders shoots him a disapproving look and Hawke nearly smiles at its familiarity.

“No, I can’t—”

“Yes you can. I’m serious. Take it.”

“You haven’t eaten either.”

Hawke grabs the bowl and swiftly takes a mouthful. He puts it back even closer to Anders with a giant grin. “There. You have the rest.”

Anders melts. It’s a scene that’s played out countless times over the years—Anders anxious and afraid to take more that he thinks himself worthy of, and Hawke freely giving him any reassurance or comfort that he needs. Anders hesitates a moment more before taking the spoon and eating a mouthful of the stew.

“Thank you, love.”

It’s quiet, but Hawke hears it perfectly despite the commotion of the room. The pet name had come early in their relationship and the fact that he used it now gives Hawke some courage.

“I’m proud of you, you know.” Anders’s gaze snaps up in surprise and Hawke smiles warmly. He can’t help himself and reaches across the table to grab the hand not holding the spoon. It’s calloused, much like his own hands, and exactly the way he remembers it. It takes a few moments, but Anders returns the grip. “Not many could have done what you two did.”

“No. They couldn’t. And many still wouldn’t, I imagine.” He’s hesitant, that much is obviously clear. Not that Hawke could blame him. “But…you’re proud of me?”

“I am. Immensely. I…I didn’t see it that day. There was too much going on and I—well, it was a surprise.” Hawke clears his throat. “But now that I’ve had time, I can see the bigger picture. You did what had to be done, and you were right. You _are_ right. I'm sorry I didn’t see it before, or really help you…”

“No…no, love, you…” Anders trails off, looking pained as he meets Hawke’s eyes. “You don’t need to be the one to apologize.  I told you I should have trusted you, and I should have. But I also should have apologized. I am sorry I didn’t confide in you. My fear got the better of me and I felt it best you uninvolved. I’d never known the kind of love you’d given me and I did not believe it strong enough to see us through that.”

“Truly?” The sting goes straight to his heart.

“I—” Anders frowns, clearly rethinking his words. “I know you told me love was the most important thing. I didn’t see that. I couldn’t, not at the time. And Justice cares for you, but he couldn’t understand why love may be placed above all things. But the part of me that loves you has only grown stronger since then. I now know what it is like to be without you. Freedom for those like us is important and I will not shirk my duty to fight for it. But I would not be so quick to deny love’s strength or importance anymore.  I would not make that mistake again.”

Hawke’s almost too scared to hope that luck is on his side because luck’s never been on his side. Sure, he’s had his moments of happy and good times, but ever since Lothering fell, those seem in short supply and nearly almost always run out.

Then again, it’s never stopped Hawke from hoping before.

Anders is talking about love—their love—and Hawke feels a tightness in his throat so raw that he has to look away in order to swallow it. When he turns back to Anders, it’s with a smile and he knows he still hasn’t said anything. How can he? Could it really be this easy?

Well, sure, it wouldn’t be _easy_ , but Hawke has had three years of relationship experience in working things out with this man, so maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Anders has never been unreasonable. Anxiety-ridden, maybe, and prone to mood swings, but with all the time Hawke’s had to think, of course Anders would have been doing the same.

And he had been the one to break it off, after all. Anders had invited him to come along—though he had also told Hawke that their love would never be as important as his duty to the mages. To hear him now say that to be untrue…

It’s more than Hawke had wished for to be completely honest.

Maybe they can both still surprise one another.

Anders leans forward, a cautious smile on his face. “This might be presumptuous of me to say, but I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” And because Hawke is overwhelmed—because he still can’t believe the missing pieces might be coming together—he glances down and notices the bowl. “I don’t see you eating.”

Anders laughs that soft and small laugh that Hawke always feels is just for him. He takes another bite of his food and Hawke is simply content to watch him. Everything feels much better than it did a half an hour ago.

“Speaking of Justice,” Hawke ventures, “how has he been doing?”

“We are very much in synch, and he’s pleased that the mages are finally standing up for themselves. He doesn’t come out on his own as often anymore, but I feel our bond has only gotten stronger. There was a short period when—” he hesitates, and Hawke gives him a small nod to keep going. He’d rather hear the truth than for Anders to try to protect him again. Anders lowers his voice. “I do not remember much of the days directly after Kirkwall. We had succeeded in helping the mages, but I lost you. I wasn’t myself. Justice helped me get through that.”

Hawke nods. He’d been a wreck in those first few days as well. Varric had done his best to distract him, but the regret rang loud at night when the others had already fallen asleep. He hadn’t regretted breaking it off then, but that it had happened at all hurt. If only he had done _something_ else, seen what was happening…

In a way, it was a comfort that Anders had been just as upset. He’d never want him hurt, but during the battle, Anders had seem so far removed and almost nonchalant about their breakup that Hawke stopped to wonder if he had meant as much to the man as he had thought. The thought was easily dismissed, but the reaffirmation now is nice.

He’s glad Anders has Justice. What had originally been an odd part of their relationship had formed into normalcy. Hawke hadn’t grow up with much contact with spirits so it had been hard to wrap his head around, and despite it being Anders’s body, Hawke had grown to accept that they were both in there. Many thoughts were theirs as one, but as Anders had said, some deviated from that unity. Such was the case regarding Hawke himself. Justice had liked him well enough, but he believed Hawke was a distraction to Anders.

Over time however, he had grown used to the idea that Hawke was a big part of Anders’s life and it was in human nature to love and fall in love. He’d approved of the actions Hawke had taken with fellow mages throughout the years, even if his view was that Hawke was too lazy in his duties to his brethren. He was happy that Anders was happy, even if ultimately that happiness didn’t quell the injustices that were happening in Kirkwall. Action needed to be taken. Six years of petitioning had gone nowhere, and even if Justice had developed feelings of his own, they were inconsequential to what they had to do.

Hawke hopes that Justice could see he’s serious about his duty now—just as serious as he is about them.

“I’m glad he was there. Thank you.” Hawke isn’t sure if he’ll ever get the hang of addressing Justice, but Anders has assured him in the past that he knows.

Anders eats another spoonful of stew and leans forward. “How are you?”

“Ah, the million sovereign question. How am I? Well, better now that I’m here with you.”

Anders does his little smile and laugh again. “I’m serious, love.”

“So am I. I was a wreck after you left. I was angry and I know I told you to go, but it didn’t hurt any less.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. But I got to thinking and really let it settle, and it made sense. Why you did it. I guess I always knew why, but why you didn’t…well.” Hawke trails off and makes a ‘you know’ sort of gesture, since Anders had already explained himself earlier on why he hadn’t told Hawke about his plan. No use getting into it again. “So I started helping the Circles when I could plus any other mages I came across. They all seemed to be using a certain network to filter out through the hills, and after a bit more digging, I realized it had your footprints all over it. So I came to find you. And here we are. And I’m better now.”

Anders looks at Hawke as if Hawke is his whole world. “Me too.”

“Then it’s settled. No more separating ever again.” Hawke flashes a smile but before Anders can agree completely, Hawke adds, “As long as there are no more secrets.”

“Do you truly mean that?”

“Yeah, the whole ‘not telling me’ thing really put a damper on our relationship.”

“No, I know, but…you really want to stay with me? Be on the run…together?”

“I want to be fighting by your side. Always.”

“It would give my heart no greater joy.”

“Except saving mages?”

“Perhaps.” Anders reaches across to cup the side of Hawke’s cheek. His thumb strokes his beard softly. Hawke slowly turns into the hand and kisses his palm once, twice, before turning back and looking into Anders’s eyes. Anders takes a breath before he’s able to continue. “And I swear to you that I will never hide anything from you again. You’ll know everything—full disclosure.”

“I know I’d like to see full disclosure of something else.”

Anders smirks. “You certainly sound like you’ve got ideas.”

It’s been too long since Hawke had seen that look in Anders’s eyes. Downright sinful is what it is. And it’s already doing things to him—bringing back those cherished memories of all their nights (and days) of debauchery, mostly in private but there were a few times they couldn’t help themselves. Their first kiss _was_ in front of a roomful of Anders’s patients, after all. The sight of Anders with his hair a complete mess, breathless and blushing, is something Hawke desperately wants to see right now.

It’d been awhile since they’d had sex, even before they split, and Hawke is really thinking they should get to his room soon or he might just have to take him right there on the table. He tells Anders as much.

His eyes widen slightly, but Hawke knows there is a much bigger reaction going on out of sight. “Then lead the way, love.”

Hawke nearly gets up from the table and then frowns. “Finish your food.”

Anders glances down before shooting him the most unimpressed face. “Seriously?”

“Of course.”

“You just told me you’re going to fuck me on this table if I don’t hurry up. Is this your way of making that happen?”

“It’s still not a bad idea, but I’d rather only have my eyes on you this time.” He winks. “But I also want you fed.”

“Fine, fine.” Anders brushes it off and starts spooning the rest of the stew into his mouth, but Hawke knows. He knows that Anders is _very_ good at pretending he is not as turned on as he actually is, and so Hawke decides he can have a bit of fun while he waits.

He drags his foot along the wooden floorboards under the table and right up the side of Anders’s leg. Anders jerks slightly in surprise before locking eyes with him.

“You’re going to get in trouble.” The dangerously teasing lilt in his voice sends a shock through Hawke’s system.

“I’m a fugitive now. I’m always in trouble.”

Anders smiles through his next spoonful and Hawke absolutely watches the way his lips form slowly around the spoon. He’s doing it on purpose, of course. Hawke is so entranced he almost doesn't notice when Anders dips the spoon down again and holds it up to Hawke’s mouth.

“What?”

“Open up.”

Hawke leans back. “I told you to eat it.”

“Come on.” He’s still holding the spoon out. Hawke moves around the spoon to peek in the bowl. There’s at least one spoonful left. As if Anders knows that’s what he’s looking for, he says, “I’ll have the last one. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He accepts the food happily and Anders scarfs down the last bits. They start gathering their things quickly, eager to vacate the common room when Hawke remembers.

“Right, uh, so Jax _is_ with me. He’s in the room. Just so you know.”

Anders gives him such an exasperated look that makes him feel like they were back home in Kirkwall, acting like a couple married for twenty years. Hawke chuckles awkwardly, hating to break the news that they can’t barge in already halfway to fucking unless they want a giant dog taking them down.

“We’ll keep him in the other room, it’s fine. I just wanted to give you a head’s up because I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. Then when he has, it’s just you,” Hawke points at Anders, “me,” points to himself, “and the bedroom.” He waggles his eyebrows for effect and Anders all but rolls his eyes. But Hawke knows better and catches his smile as he rises from the table.

He’s right. Jax is ecstatic to see Anders. And for all the posturing Anders does about not liking dogs, he’s plenty happy to see Jax too. Hawke silently takes Anders’s things and moves them to the small table in the front room while the other two have their little reunion. He moves around to each of the candles in both the front room and the bedroom, lighting them with ease with his magic. He also brings the fire back to a gentle burn in the fireplace.

When he returns, Anders is standing from where he knelt next to Jax and giving the dog a few scratches behind the ears, all the while that soft smile still sits on his face.

Maker, Hawke loves him.

“Hey boy,” Hawke pats Jax as he bounds up to him. “You’ve been good, but you gotta stay out here tonight, okay?”

Jax tilts his head with a whine, but Hawke knows he understands.

His attention is immediately refocused on Anders crossing the room and dragging his mouth to his in a desperate and very needy kiss. Hawke groans the instant their lips meet. It’s _home_ , he’s home, and he clutches onto Anders’s robes, planning to never let go. His back smacks into the wall and he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Anders holds him in place with his hands on his face and neck, his thigh shoved deliciously in between Hawke’s. They’re not close enough and Hawke’s hands move to holding those hips in place and dipping this gorgeous man back ever so slightly, just for the fact that he’ll have to cling even harder to stay balanced. Hawke will  _never_ get enough of that.

Anders is gasping into their kiss and his hand runs up and into Hawke’s hair with a vice-like grip. Hawke growls and pushes on one side of Anders’s hips to spin him and walks him backwards through the bedroom door, belatedly remembering to close it through the haze of pleasure clogging his brain.

And fuck, does it feel good.

Anders is fast. He’s already got Hawke’s cloak and hood unclasped and dropping to the floor and they haven’t broken their kiss once. Hawke moans at his skill. How did he end up so lucky?

“You’ve lost none of your touch.”

“Couldn’t disappoint you, now could I?” Anders breathes into his mouth and Hawke thinks it’s maybe the hottest thing in the world. His lover’s hands dance across his body—pulling here, touching there, and soon he’s yanking Hawke’s shirt up and over his head and Hawke is _so_ glad he didn’t wear armor today.

“Ah—hah!”

Hands on his bare skin, across his chest and abdomen and along his back. Anders has touched these places so many times, he knows every mark and every scar—and somehow, it still feels as new as the first time they made love.

“Even if I died tomorrow, I’d be the happiest man alive.”

Anders kisses him with such tenderness. “I think there might be one happier. But only if you don’t die.”

“I promise I won’t then. As long as you promise to stay.”

“Forever, love.”

They slow down, reveling in this moment. They’re together again and will continue to be together come what may. Hawke feels his emotions welling up, but it’s Anders who breaks first.

“I still…” Anders sighs, his voice choked up. “You came to find me. I’m not sure if this isn’t just a dream.”

“It’s not a dream.” Hawke pulls him into a hug and holds him tight. They both need this, but Anders especially needs the reassurance that he hasn’t ruined everything between the two of them. Hawke has no doubt he’s been beating himself up over it, and will continue to do so for a time after this. He plans to be there to stop him. He moves back and meets his eyes. “I love you, Anders. We hit a bump, but so what? I want to be with you and you want to be with me. Damn the templars, and damn anything else that wants to stop that.” He leans forward and kisses away the couple of tears that have already fallen from his eyes. Anders melts into him, murmuring a soft ‘I love you too’ and burrowing his face into Hawke’s neck. He wraps his arms around Hawke’s waist.

Hawke kisses the spot on his head just behind his ear. He can feel Anders breathing softly against his neck for a time…until Anders decides that kissing his neck is a better use for his mouth. Hawke can’t argue with that. He lets him get away with it for a few moments, using the time to double-check that he’s feeling okay with going forward. That is until Anders nips a particularly sensitive spot that drives Hawke crazy, and well…all bets are now off.

Hawke gets to work on untying the _ridiculous_ amount of belts Anders has on.

“Why!? Why do you need so many?”

“It’s much sexier seeing you so desperate to take them all off.”

“Oh? And you aren’t desperate for me at all?” As proof of concept, Hawke drags his hand down and rubs Anders through his clothing. The man bites back a moan. Hawke feels his own cock jolt—the sounds Anders makes (even the ones he tries to hold back) drive him mad and he wants him out of these clothes _now_. Anders continues kissing along Hawke’s neck and jawline, but he does start helping remove the many layers he’s wearing.

In between kisses and teases along each other’s bodies, they finally get Anders out of everything. Hawke runs his hands along Anders’s back, noting his frame is definitely smaller than it was half a year ago. He grabs his ass with one hand while the other lazily pumps his cock as he walks them both back to the bed. Anders leans back onto one of the pillows and Hawke eagerly crawls on top. He showers Anders with heavy kisses and his hand works him in a steady rhythm.

Anders is far from passive. His hands massage along the muscles of Hawke’s body, alternating between firm pressures and ghostlike touches that make Hawke shiver. His hands wander lower, trailing touches along his hipbones and lower abdomen, making sure to tease the edges of Hawke’s waistband.

Anders has always been good at teasing.

Too good.

Hawke pants into their kiss, stealing the breath from his mouth. How has he been able to get by without him? Without this? Not just the sex, but their love, their companionship, their…everything. Hawke knows he’ll love this man the rest of his life, and even long after. He tries to pour that love into each kiss, each touch—desperate for Anders to _know_ how lost he is without him.

He thinks he gets it. With a powerful wave of dominance, Anders surges up and expertly flips them around and gets to work on Hawke’s neck from his new angle. His hands still sit at Hawke’s hips, toying with his waistband and Hawke knows they’ll soon be getting rid of it. Anders kisses his way down Hawke’s chest at an agonizingly slow pace. It feels good obviously, but he’s taking too damn long. Normally, Hawke enjoys the body worship that Anders can’t seem to get enough of, but tonight is different. He doesn't know if he’ll last as long as Anders would try to make it last.

“Anders, I love you, but a little faster would be nice.”

“Is that so?” He looks up from where he’d been mouthing near Hawke’s ribcage.

Oh, his devilish charm and cocky smile are so hard to resist, but Hawke raises a hand to his cheek. “You’re too good, and I won’t make it.”

“Been a long time, has it?”

Hawke frowns. “You would know.”

Anders averts his gaze and Hawke’s heart melts at the sight. Of course Anders would worry about that. He rubs his thumb along the man’s jaw, reassuring him of any doubts he might have had. A shy smile from someone so confident in the bedroom makes an appearance and Anders shifts back up to Hawke’s face and kisses his lips. “Me too, love.”

With that, all dominance returns and he swiftly removes Hawke’s trousers in one fell swoop. Hawke gasps at the cold air suddenly hitting his cock. Anders grabs Hawke’s ankles firmly and makes a show of kissing up his legs, Hawke shivering the whole way. The moment his mouth finally closes over his cock is pure bliss. Hawke groans in a way that he is certainly not proud of, but he’s too focused on trying not to buck his hips into Anders’s gorgeous mouth.

“Oh, you’re terrible,” Hawke breathes, swallowing another moan.

Anders decides to do that thing with his tongue and makes Hawke forget about even trying to swallow any of his other sounds. “Sorry, what was that love?”

“You’re…you’re the worst. Come here.”

Hawke drags him back up to his mouth. Anders _loves_ kissing and Hawke’s always made an effort to make sure he gives him enough.

“Actually, that was Justice’s fault.”

“Yeah, well, you’re both the worst then.”

Anders laughs before latching onto his lips again. They kiss for a few moments before Anders breaks away, breathless. “Take me, love. I want you. I want to feel all of you.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Hawke pulls Anders back in by the neck as he slides to Hawke’s side. Their kisses are lazy, and while Anders is content to let his hands roam, Hawke focuses on making sure Anders is comfortable. He summons a grease spell Anders had taught him ages ago and moves his hand to his backside. One finger to start with, and whereas Anders may be an expert with his teasing, Hawke has always found that his favorite part of their sex is making sure Anders feels nothing but loved and cared for.

That he’d be protected always.

That he’d always find warmth and comfort.

That he’d never leave him.

Despite the circumstances, Anders isn’t alone in feeling guilty for how things turned out. As Hawke presses into him, both with his tongue and his hand, he tries to pour out any and all apologies that he could give to him. Anders responds in turn with his mouth, following Hawke in the dance he’s leading them.

Something must have shown through though because Anders stops. He stops, and he kisses Hawke’s nose before both of his eyelids. “If I don’t get to blame myself anymore, then neither do you. I can feel what you’re doing.”

“I should hope so.”

“Heh,” a breathy laugh, as Hawke hasn’t stopped his other ministrations, “you know what I mean. I understand. You don’t need to worry.”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“I know. But it’s okay. It’s all okay.”

Hawke nods and Anders kisses him. Hawke figures he could drink Anders in and never feel thirsty ever again. When Anders is ready, Hawke climbs over him and kisses him hard as he applies the spell to his own cock. Anders wraps his legs around Hawke’s hips and Hawke aligns himself. Face-to-face and nearly chest-to-chest, Hawke pushes inside and waits as Anders settles. It’s been over six months, but this will always feel familiar to them.

It doesn’t take long until Hawke is pounding into him. Anders clings to his body—holding both his face and neck as if Hawke is something so precious to him, he might lose him if he lets go. He presses kisses to Hawke’s lips on and off, but Anders is clearly getting more and more distracted and Hawke can’t get enough of his face flush with pleasure. Hawke shifts himself slightly so he can hold himself up with one arm while he reaches between them and jerks Anders in time with their thrusts.

Anders comes first, and Hawke follows a few thrusts after. They’re both breathless and sticky, and Hawke plants a quick kiss on Anders before pulling out and rising from their bed. He walks to the washbowl on the dresser in the corner of the room and dunks two of the washcloths in. He uses one on himself and then returns to his beautiful and bone-tired boyfriend. Anders shoots him such a lazy smile and Hawke can’t help but kiss it as he bends down to clean off his stomach.

Hawke tosses the cloth to the corner once he’s finished with it and nearly climbs into bed before remembering. He grabs the lit candle from the desk and sets it down on the nightstand near Anders. The wood in the fireplace will most likely burn all night, but Anders has always preferred having at least one extra candle within reach—just in case. Hawke doesn’t know how he does it. If it had been him in solitary confinement for a whole year, trapped in the darkness, he doesn’t think he’d ever want the sun to set.

Anders has taken his hair out by the time Hawke crawls into bed with him. He wastes no time in grabbing a handful and greedily pulling Anders’s face to his for one more kiss.

Anders hums in appreciation. “I love you.”

“What a coincidence. I love you, too.” Hawke pecks his nose before rolling over onto his side. Anders is quick to sidle up as the big spoon. “Plans for tomorrow?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Excellent. Justice for mages never sleeps!”

“Except for now.”

“Except for now,” Hawke agrees. “Are you excited?”

“Sure.”

“Fugitives together. As it should be.”

“Go to sleep, love.”

“Fine, fine. See you in the morning.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely a cathartic fic for me because the ending of DA2 got me crying anytime I thought of Anders's "Ten years, a hundred years from now" line. My Hawke had to break up with him for omitting what was really going on (he didn't give two shits about the Chantry lmao), but I still wanted them to be together in life and so this happened.  
> Also I'm new-ish to the series so any lore inaccuracies are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if there are any.  
> ;P


End file.
